


Denial

by kaitscribbles



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitscribbles/pseuds/kaitscribbles
Summary: He's not upset about a certain British officer who keeps looking at Lewis Nixon for three or four beats too long.





	Denial

Dick Winters is upset because he lost his company. He's upset because he can't go with them into the field, running this rescue-mission insanity they're calling Operation Pegasus, and he can't be alert for the next unexpected thing that could get another Easy man killed. He's upset because his life is now full of papers and typing and inventories.

He's not upset about a certain British officer who keeps looking at Lewis Nixon for three or four beats too long.

It doesn't bother him, because he hasn't noticed it. Because Dick has more important things on his mind. There's a war on, and he's fully occupied with possible dangers to the men and trying to handle every loose end that could prepare them for the next battle. He's got the whole battalion to consider now, not just Easy Company.

He doesn't have time to notice that Nix is smiling and looking back.

He has Strayer and Sink breathing down his neck for reports that he never had to worry about before. And yeah, he knows the information is important, he knows that nothing gets done without supply inventories and after-action reports, he knows that these things will affect the unit's strategy and the men's fighting ability if he doesn't get them done. He understands that his new responsibilities are important, but it doesn't stop him from feeling like he's been sidelined. Because compared to being a company commander, battalion XO is playing accountant.

Dick has a lot of paperwork to do.

He doesn't have time to watch Lewis Nixon touch an arm to Lieutenant Colonel Dobie's shoulders as they turn toward the briefing chart. He isn't tracking their progress from the corner of his eye when they leave together, and he isn't suddenly wondering why the heck the S-2 keeps its enemy disposition maps in such a tiny back room.

He isn't. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to the livejounal community **camp_toccoa** on 18 April 2005.


End file.
